Do As You're Told
by Soul Of Manga
Summary: A teacher comes to Konoha, and team seven is sent back to school. Sakura knows the teacher,but how? Sakura's a human robot, Sasuke's bleeding, and Kakashi has no clue as to what's going on! Read to find out! Pairing? You tell me. CHAPTER EIGHT IS UP!
1. Control Over Sakura

**A/N - Hello everybody! I hope you like this story! This is a story that I had summerized in my profile, and someone ask if I could start to work on it. So, I did, and here it is! Please go to my profile, if you like, and PM me with the stories you want me to focus on! Once someone suggests to me, to start working on one, I start that very day, seriously. So, please tell me what stories you want me to work on the most! **

* * *

Do As You're Told

**Chapter One:** **Control Over Sakura**

"What? Return to the academy?" Naruto asked his sensei Kakashi, while his teammates, Sakura, and Sasuke, listened for the answer.

"Yes," Kakashi answered with a quick nod.

"But, why? We're full-fledged ninja's, now," Naruto pointed out, pull slightly on his Ninja leaf headband that rested on his forehead, "Why do we need to go back to the academy?"

"You're not being demoted, or anything," Kakashi assured his students, "But there is a high ranked ninja teacher visiting here for a couple months, and the Hokage thought it would be a good idea to get all the genin to take a class of his."

"But I already passed the academy! I don't want to go back!" Naruto shouted, "Plus, we're not genin, we're all chounin!"

"I know, but the Hokage asked for the rookie chounin's to return as well," Kakashi explained.

"But that's unfair!" Naruto shouted, angrily.

"BE QUIET, NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, getting annoyed with her teammates complaints.

Naruto crossed his arms, and pouted, but didn't say another word.

"Thank you," Sakura said, breathing deeply at the silence of Naruto.

"Come on, then," Kakashi said, starting to walk towards the academy. Sakura, Sasuke, and, though still pouting, Naruto, followed in tow.

About fifteen minutes later, Kakashi, and his team, arrived at the ninja academy, "Okay, I'll see you three in five hours, after the class. That's when we'll do our training."

"Alright, see you later then, Sensei," Sakura, said, knowing neither of the boys where going to say anything, she waved as Kakashi turned and walked back down the street.

"Alright, guys, come on," Sakura said, and led the way into the academy.

The three-chounin students walked into their old classroom, where the new class would take place, and sat down in their old seats. Someone had been sitting in Sasuke's, but didn't stay there, when they saw him approaching, and the young girl ran to the farthest seat from him.

Iruka sensei entered the classroom, and turned to the kids in their seats, "Alright, everyone, I would like to introduce you to the one who will be taking the pleasure to teacher you guys for the next six months, Iyashii sensei."

Sakura, who had been gazing dreamily at Sasuke, snapped her eyes in the direction of Iruka, then to the door of the classroom that had started to open. She only had to see the front bangs of orange-golden hair to know that she hadn't miss heard Iruka Sensei when he had said the name, Iyashii Sensei. Sakura, seeing that tuff of hair, jumped from her seat and stood like a statue at her desk. Iruka himself jumped at Sakura's sudden action, as the Iyashii Sensei finished entering the room.

Naruto, and Sasuke, both jumped, as well as about half the rest of the class. Naruto, and Sasuke stared at their, usually discreet, and quiet, teammate in surprise.

"Sakura? Sit down. What are you doing?" Naruto said to her, but Sakura didn't respond in any way. She didn't reply, move or even blink, so Naruto looked past her to Sasuke who looked back at him with a look of puzzlement on his face.

Naruto gestured to Sasuke to try his luck at getting Sakura to sit back down, so Sasuke shrugged, and turned to her, "Sakura, sit down…now!"

Sakura gave Sasuke the same response she had given Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened, though it got really annoying at times, he knew Sakura would, well, usually, do any he asked her to do, but this time. Well, this time, something was different, very different, and whatever that something was, it was putting Sakura on edge, Sasuke could tell. Sasuke then shrugged off his worries about Sakura, gave Naruto an I-give-up shrug, and looked towards the new teacher at the door of the classroom; and Naruto, after rolling his eyes at Sasuke, and giving Sakura a worried looked, he did the same.

Iyashii sensei was one guy that the three ninja's of group seven, though Sakura would never, even, have the guts to think it, knew they didn't like. They got a very bad feeling from this 'teacher', though Sasuke had another feeling telling him quiet a different story. He felt as though this guy, whoever he was, was bad news, and wasn't here to teach anything but what it means to feel pain. Unknown to Sasuke, though, was exactly how right he was.

Iyashii had a small smirk on his face that mimicked that of a kid that just got into bad trouble, yet didn't care. It gave the impression that this guy thought he could do anything, and everything, and he would never get caught, and if he did he wouldn't get in any trouble. Iyashii's eyes traveled over the students he would be teaching during his stay in Konoha, and when those burning rusty red, eyes reached Sakura, they stopped, and his smirk grew wider.

"Sakura Haruno," Iyashii said in a smooth, icy, voice, "How nice it is to see you again."

"Thank you, sir," Sakura replied; Sasuke glanced at her, she sounded like a robot, and her stance was stiff, yet unease, and slightly shaky.

"Sakura, you can sit," Iruka said to her, but she didn't listen to him either.

Iyashii kept a strange gaze lock on Sakura, and then he walked towards the desk at the front of the class and, barely above a whisper, said, "Sakura?"

"Yes, sir?" Sakura enquired stiffly.

In the same whisper low tone of voice, Iyashii said, "sit."

Sakura, quick as a flash, sat down in her seat. Sasuke, and Naruto stared wide-eyed at her.

_Okay, something is definitely going on here,_ Sasuke thought to himself, _Neither Naruto, or I could get her to sit down, and Iruka Sensei couldn't either, but this asshole,_ Sasuke looked towards Iyashii, who was standing behind the desk, that stood diagonally from Sasuke, in the front left corner. Iyashii was looking down at some paperwork he had brought with him.

_This asshole comes in and tells her to sit down in the smallest voice and she obeys?_ Sasuke continued his thought, his eyes still on Iyashii Sensei.

Suddenly, Iyashii looked up directly into Sasuke's eyes, and for some reason, a harsh shiver ran through Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Iyashii said in a powerful voice.

Sasuke looked at Iyashii Sensei.

"I believe," Iyashii said, while withdrawing a kunai knife from somewhere that was hidden by the desk before him, "I call upon you, Uchiha!"

With that, Iyashii threw the kunai at Sasuke's head. The kunai traveled fast through the air, Sasuke dodged just in time, and the Kunai then passed right by the back of Sakura's head. Sakura hadn't moved an inch the whole time. Sasuke stared at her in surprise, his eyes, then, widened when he saw a fair few strands of pretty pink hair fall to the ground. Proving just how close the kunai had come to slicing into Sakura's head.

Sasuke's eye, and Naruto's as well, snapped around to look at Iyashii, who was smiling pleasently at Sasuke.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you ass!" Naruto shouted, "You could of hurt Sakura!"

"My aim is prefect Uzamaki," Iyashii told Naruto, "Sakura was prefectly safe."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, _why does he refer to Sakura by her first name, but not me or Naruto?_ Sasuke thought hard as he stared in to the calm, amused eyes of thier new teacher, _Being a teacher, he should being calling her by Haruno, not Sakura, even if he's met her before._

"Now, Uchiha," Iyashii spoke, then added, when Sasuke didn't move, "Stasnd when you're spoken to, boy!"

Sasuke glared at Iyashii, before getting to his feet. Just in time to have another kunai throwen at him and cut into his left cheek. Sasuke cringed slightly, but regained his composure quickly.

Everyone in the class gasped when they saw the trickle of crimson blood run down Sasuke's cheek. That is, everyone, except Sakura, who sat in her seat without so much as the slightest flinch.

Sasuke raised his hand to his cheek to wipe away the blood, but Iyashii called out.

"And exactly what do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke paused, his hand an inch from his cheek.

"I didn't tell you to wipe that blood away," Iyashii said, with an evil glint in his eye.

Sasuke stared, then lowered his hand.

"What kind of teacher are you?" A females voice shouted, Sasuke glanced over, and saw that Ino Yamanaka was on her feet, glaring at Iyashii, "You can't do that to Sasuke-kun! You can't go throwing kunai's at everyone!"

"Would you like to be next, Yamanaka?" Iyashii asked Ino, and he slid another Kunai out of the kunai hold that Sasuke could see was on his belt.

Ino stared at the kunai knife that Iyashii held, then her eyes hardened.

"If you hit me with that, I'll have a scar to prove what you've been doing in here. Of course, Sasuke-kun will probably get a scar from that cut on his cheek."

"But if only _one_ student has only_one_ scar, the chances of someone believe that a teacher did it, is very small."

Ino looked shocked, then said, "Then you can't touch anyone else!"

Iyashii gave Ino a look that Sasuke knew only appeared before Iyashii's kunai was thrown.

To Sasuke's surprise, however, wasn't aimed at Ino, it was aimed at Sakura. What surprised Sasuke even more, though, was the fact that Sakura wasn't even attempting to dodge it, and the kunai was aimmed at her forehead.

Sasuke caught the angle of the kunai, just in time to intercept it. He stretched out his hand, and the kunai drove into it, sending blood flying. Sakura had no reaction, at all.

"Ahhhh! Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled in terror, as the blood dripped from Sasuke's hand.

"What the hell's wroung with you!" Naruto shouted at Iyashii.

"Sakura, come down here please," Iyashii said, ignoring Naruto's question.

Sakura at once, without a moments hesitation, obeyed Iyashii, Naruto tried to stop, by grabbing her by the arm.

"Kick him," Iyashii said calmly, and the next thing Naruto knewhe was rolling around on the ground holding his area, and howling, and cursing,in pain.

Sakura continued down to Iyashii, who told her to face the class.

Once Sakura had turned, Iyashii hit up the back of her head. The whole class shoutedin protest, except Naruto, who was still screaming in pain.

Sakura hit the ground face first, and stayed there.

"UP!" Iyashii ordered, and Sakura obeyed, yet again, Iyashii's commands.

When Sakura got up, the class gasped, her nose, and mouth was bleeding, but, it was her eyes that told, Sasuke at least, the truth. They were glass, yet looked as though they were clouded over. Sasuke now knew for sure that there was something up with this teacher and Sakura. He had like this odd power over her.

"I'll tell you all now," Iyashii spoke to the class, "Since what lovely young Yamanaka said is true, everytime one of piss me off, it will be young Sakura here," Iyashii placed his hand on Sakura's head and ruffles her hair,"who gets the rap," Iyashii looked around the class at everyones shocked faces, "Got it?"

The class, in their emense state of shock nodded slowly, except for Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto.

"No way!" Naruto shouted, having regained his strength to stand,"The minute I'm out of here, I'm reporting you to Kakashi sensei, the Hokage, and anyone else who'll listen to me!"

"Well, first of all," Iyashii began to comment, and he swiftly drew a kunai, and sliced it across theupper part of Sakura's arm, he then added, "Second, no one will listen to you, you are a child, and not only that, you're a child with, shall we say, a _foxy_ attitude?"

Naruto froze, _so the jerk knows I'm the nine-tailed fox, too,_ Naruto thought, _Damn him!_

Naruto glared at Iyashii, as Iyashii smiled back pleasantly.

"Now...Yamanaka, Uchiha!" Iyashii shouted, and Ino, and Sasuke, who were already standing, looked at Iyashii, "Come down here, please."

Ino gluped, then took a breath and did as she was asked, and headed down the stairs to where Iyashii was. Sasuke glared for a minute or two, but when he saw Iyashi start to go for his kunai pack, he obeyed, and headed to the front of the class with Ino.

"Now," Iyashii said, when Sasuke and Ino reached him, and Sakura, who still stood beside him,"Face each other."

Sasuke and Ino glanced at each other, then, silently, obeyed.

"Now, Miss Yamanaka," Iyashii said, and he nodded his head towards Sasuke, "Slap him."

Ino's eyes grew wide, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Iyashii.

"I told you, to hit him, Miss Yamanaka," Iyashii repeated, he waited a few moments, but when Ino didn't do anything, he turned to Sakura, "Sakura, hit him...with the right."

Sakura wasted no time, she struck out with her right hand. Sasuke who hadn't thought Sakura would actually slap him, wasn't ready and got nailed.Sakura hit Sasuke hard across the face, leaving a bright red mark where her hand had made contact. The whole class gasped.

"Now, left," Iyashii told Sakura, and, again, she obeyed, and hit Sasuke hard with her left hand.

"Good girl," Iyashii commented, then turned to Ino, and said, "Now, you're turn, Miss Yamanaka..Punch him."

"Punch him, I can't punch Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed, "And there's nothing you can say that will-"

"Just do it," Sasuke said; Ino stared, and so did Iyashii and the rest of the class.

Ino gave Sasuke a pained look, then, closing her eyes to what she was about to do, and hit Sasuke, semi-hard, in the face.

"Tut tut," Iyashii said, shaking his head, "That's not how you hit someone, Sakura, maybe you could show Yamanaka how it's done."

Sasuke looked towards Sakura just in time to get the wind knock out of him, as Sakura drove her fist deep into his gut. Sasuke doubled over, he never knew Sakura could hit so hard, let alone _him_!

Sakura stood up, and Iyashii smiled, "Well done, Sakura."

"Thank you," Sakura said, in a stiff voice.

Iyashii smiled, "You are very welcome. You may take your seat...all three of you."

* * *

**A/N - Well? Did you like it? I really hope you did! I look forward to reading all of your reviews! I also hope you will continue to read when I post up chapter two! Till then, see you!**


	2. Strongest Girl I Know

**A/N – Okay, I have decided, this is going to be a Sasu/Saku/Kaka fanfic, but I tell you now, only one can have her in the end. Or I'll have an alternate ending for those of you who don't like the one I write the first time. So, just to make sure you guys know, there will be some chapters that hint slightly and chapters that hint strongly towards KakaSaku, and other that do the same with the SasuSaku pairing. Read until the end, or you'll never know who gets her! Hee hee!

* * *

**

**Do As You're Told**

**Chapter Two: Strongest Girl I Know**

_Recap…_

_Sasuke looked towards Sakura just in time to get the wind knock out of him, as Sakura drove her fist deep into his gut. Sasuke doubled over, he never knew Sakura could hit so hard, let alone him!_

_Sakura stood up, and Iyashii smiled, "Well done, Sakura."_

_"Thank you," Sakura said, in a stiff voice._

_Iyashii smiled, "You are very welcome. You may take your seat...all three of you."_

Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino, went back to their seats, and sat down. Sakura still had no emotion on her face. Ino and Sasuke, however, and Naruto too, were glaring at Iyashii darkly.

"Now," Iyashii spoke to the class, "You two, Yamanaka, and Uchiha, who are your senseis'?"

Both Ino, and Sasuke were silent.

Iyashii drew out two kunai knifes and threw them at Sakura. One dug into the top of her right shoulder, and the other caught the top of her left arm. The kunai hit the wall behind Sakura, gleaming with fresh red blood, and had a piece of Sakura's red dress, hung from the kunai knives. Sakura's shoulder and arm were oozing blood, yet Sakura still showed no reaction to it.

"Now," Iyashii said, pulling another two Kunai from his pouch, and twirling them around his fingers, "Yamanaka, Uchiha, your senseis' names."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, and so did Ino, then they both sighed slightly, and looked to Iyashii.

"Kakashi Hatake," Sasuke spoke.

Iyashii threw one of the kunai knives at Sakura, once more, and hit her straight in the left arm, that was already bleeding heavily from Iyashii last kunai.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THE FOR?" Sasuke shouted, pounding his fists on the desk before him, "I told you my senseis' name!"

"I only here the voice of one who doesn't seem to be able to understand the rules of my classroom." Iyashii said, and he readied the kunai in his hand, "And I'd watch your language, Uchiha."

Sasuke then understood, he got to his feet, and stood straight, and spoke, "Kakashi Hatake."

"That's better," Iyashii said smiling, and turned to Ino, "Now, Yamanaka."

Ino jumped to her feet and spoke, in a slightly shaky tone, "Asuma Satutomi."

"Good," Iyashii smirking more broadly, "Now, let us get on with today's lesson."

Naruto, not wanting to get Sakura hurt, raised his hand into the air, Iyashii smiled at him.

"Looks like someone is learning some respect," Iyashii said, "Yes? Uzumaki?"

Naruto got to his feet, and stood straight, and asked, "May I take Sakura to the med office to get cleaned up?"

Iyashii glanced at Sakura, "No, you may not."

Naruto began to retort, but before a single word escaped his mouth, a kunai went speeding past Sakura's head, it didn't hit her, but Naruto knew it was meant as a warning from Iyashii that if he said anything Sakura would get a kunai through the head.

Naruto looked at Sakura sadly, sighed, then sat down, and was silent.

Throughout the whole lesson, there were small mistakes made by the students of Iyashii's class, and, just like he said, Sakura paid the price. By the end of the day, Sakura, had scratches all over her body. They all had crimson red blood flowing from them, and yet, Sakura didn't show any sign of them causing her pain.

Iyashii dismissed the class, and they all left in a hurry, except Sakura, who walked down the steps to the door, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and even Hinata walked with her.

Bad thing.

As the rest of the class rushed out the door, Iyashii glared at them. Once Sakura made it to the door with her friends, Iyashii sent four kunai knives at her from behind. Two hit each of her legs head on, the other two grazed the sides of each leg.

Sakura's bleeding legs gave out, and she collapsed to the floor.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, kneeled beside her.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke snapped at Iyashii.

"I don't like how all of my students went rushing from my classroom," Iyashii explained.

Sakura slowly got to her feet, and although she still won't show that she was in pain. Her legs wobbled dangerously, but she managed to stand. She turned, and gave a bow to Iyashii as the others looked on in complete and utter shock.

"Good day, Iyashii Sensei," Sakura spoke in a monotone voice.

"Good day, Sakura," Iyashii said.

Sakura then turned towards the door and left, without another word. Everyone stared after her, and then at Iyashii. Sasuke glared then gave the smallest bow to Iyashii, and left after Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino did the same.

Once Sasuke and the others caught up to Sakura, Sasuke grabbed her by the upper arm, and dragged her into another hallway, while everyone else followed.

"You ten seconds, Sakura," Sasuke informed her, "What the hell was all that crap about?"

Sakura didn't answer; she just stared at Sasuke with clouded eyes.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, "Answer me!"

Again, Sakura was silent.

"Sakura," Hinata's small voice spoke up, "Where do you know Iyashii Sensei from?"

Sakura, suddenly, gave an involuntary shudder, as a memory creep into her mind.

_Flashback…_

"_Ah, Mr. Haruno, Mrs. Haruno," A younger Iyashii greeted, a middle-aged couple, who both had a dark glare on their faces, and between them was a little girl with light pink hair, "And little Sakura. How are you doing today?"_

"_We'd be better if we didn't have to come to this stupid parent teacher meeting!" Mrs. Haruno snapped at Iyashii, Sakura winced at her mother's tone._

"_Yes," Iyashii said, "I agree with you completely."_

"_Then how about getting this over with!" Mr. Haruno yelled._

"_Very well," Iyashii said, "Sakura has been doing horribly in her studies."_

"_Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno snapped, her head whipping around to glare at her daughter, "What is he talking about!"_

_Sakura was silent._

"_So, you choose now to be silent?" Iyashii asked Sakura, he then turned to her parents, "She can never keep quiet in class she's always so disruptive to the other students."_

"_Sakura!" Mr. Haruno shouted, and he brought his hand around to hit Sakura right in the face, knocking her to the ground._

_Sakura slowly got to her feet, and looked up at Iyashii. Who stood there, and just stared right back at her._

"_Iyashii-san, please, do whatever you feel is necessary to get the pathetic child of mine to behave." Mrs. Haruno said._

_Iyashii grinned, "I'll do my best."_

Sakura shuddered.

"Sakura?" A voice came from a ways off.

"Sakura!"

Sakura came rushing back to reality, and glanced over at Naruto, who was looking at in her in concern.

Sakura didn't say anything; she just walked past Naruto, and past everyone else. She stepped into the hallway, and walked into the girls' bathroom.

"Sakura?" Hinata called out, as she walked into the bathroom with Ino.

Hinata and Ino found Sakura at the sink washing a bad cut on her arm. They approached her slowly, but when they reached her, she shook her arms dry, then went into a bathroom stall, and locked the door.

After about five minutes, Sakura came back out, wearing a long sleeved, light blue, shirt, and jeans. Sakura lifted the bag she had been carrying around onto her shoulder, and put a handful of bandages into the front pouch.

"Sakura," Ino said, knowing what Sakura was trying to do, "You can't go hiding this from everyone."

Sakura walked past both Ino and Hinata, without a word, and left the bathroom. Outside the bathroom door, Sakura came face to face with Sasuke, and Naruto. She turned and walked down the hall, to the front doors of the academy.

"Sakura!" Naruto called, and ran after her; Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino, followed.

On the streets of Konoha, Sasuke and the others, found Sakura walking down them. They caught up to her, and found that she was with Kakashi.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted breathlessly.

Kakashi and Sakura looked over at the approaching group.

"What's up, guys?" Sakura asked.

Naruto and the others stared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO MEAN 'WHAT'S UP, GUYS?'" Ino shouted; Sakura jumped.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"DON'T 'HUH' ME, MISSY!" Ino yelled, "YOU'RE A FRICKIN' CRAZY! YOU GIVE US THE SILENT TREATMENT, YOU BECOME A ROBOT IN CLASS, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?"

"Yamanaka-san," Kakashi said, "I would highly advise you not to insult my student right in front of me."

"But, Kakashi-san," Hinata's small voice spoke, "Ino-chan is right about Sakura not talking, and acting like a robot in class today."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Hinata then turned to Sakura, "Is that true, Sakura?"

"…" Sakura suddenly became mute once more.

_Would Kakashi sensei understand? Would he do something to stop Iyashii-sensei?_ Sakura wondered, _or would he agree with him? Would Kakashi-sensei agree with…with my parents?_

Sakura bit her lip as she waited for Kakashi's voice to persist in asking her.

"Well," Kakashi said, "I believe I promised you guys some dinner, right?"

Everyone stared at Kakashi.

"You guys can come, too, if you want," Kakashi added to Hinata and Ino.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other, shrugged, and answered in unison, "All right."

"Come on, then," Kakashi said, and he turned to walked down the street.

Sakura, without a second thought ran to catch up to Kakashi. The others all looked at each other and blinked.

"Why didn't Kakashi sensei ask Sakura again about her behavior?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Probably because he could tell the she didn't want to talk about it," Sasuke answered.

"So, what should we do?" Hinata asked.

"I think our best option right now is to keep our mouths shut on the subject," Sasuke replied; everyone's mouth dropped opened.

"You can't be serious, Sasuke," Naruto shouted.

"I am," Sasuke, answered, "If we tell, there's only a small chance that whoever we tell will believe us. If they do believe us by some miracle, they'll ask Sakura whether or not it's true, and by the looks of it, she wouldn't tell them if they asked her."

"So, we still have to try!" Naruto said.

"Might I add that if will tell, and they don't believe us, or Sakura doesn't back us up. Iyashii will take it out on Sakura."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but closed it as the truth of Sasuke's words sunk in.

"So, we just stay silent?" Naruto asked, "We just let this whole thing continue?"

"For now, yes," Sasuke said with a sigh, "Keep quite…and-"

"And what?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked around at the group, "Follow the rules."

Everyone stared in silence at each other; they then all sighed and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Let's hope," Ino spoke, "That, for once, Sakura will be strong enough to pull through."

"Yes, let's hope," Hinata agreed.

"For Sakura," Naruto added.

"There's no need," Sasuke put in, "She's already strong enough. She's the strongest girl I know."

* * *

**A/N – If you want I can put something at the beginning of each chapter telling you if the chapter is a KakaSaku hinter, or a SasuSaku hinter. If you want, tell me in a review! Anyway, until the next chapter! Byes!**


	3. How did no one

**A/N - (PIP) means Pic In Profile!

* * *

**

**Do As You're Told**

**(KakaSakuSasu)**

**Chapter Three: How did no one...?**

_Recap…_

_Everyone stared in silence at each other; they then all sighed and looked up at the darkening sky._

"_Let's hope," Ino spoke, "That, for once, Sakura will be strong enough to pull through."_

"_Yes, let's hope," Hinata agreed._

"_For Sakura," Naruto added._

"_There's no need," Sasuke put in, "She's already strong enough. She's the strongest girl I know."_

Kakashi walked with Sakura quietly, glancing at her occasionally. He could tell that something was up, that something was wrong, but he had decided not to push it. It seemed to be a really touchy subject, and he didn't like digging into his students' personal lives.

_It's probably some chick thing,_ Kakashi told himself silently.

Kakashi's mind ran blank for a moment, and then his inner voice replied, _then why the hell is your stomach in knots?_

If Kakashi could give a death glare to his inner self, he would have, _you can be quiet, now. I can handle my student perfectly fine without your help._

_Suit yourself._

Kakashi gave his head a small shake, and glanced sideways at Sakura.

_Hmmm,_ Kakashi thought, as he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, Naruto, and the others, walking about ten feet or more behind him, slowly.

Kakashi looked back at Sakura, bit his bottom lip slightly, and took a deep breath, "Sakura?"

Sakura glanced over at him, while continuing to walk down the street, "Yeah, Kakashi sensei?"

"Were the others telling the truth about you behaving like that in class?" Kakashi asked, knowing that she was either going to yell at him for preying, or, worst of all, cry.

"WHY THE HELL WON'T ANY OF YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE?" Sakura shouted; Kakashi cringed slightly, "EVERY SINGLE PERSON ALWAYS HAS TO ASK 'IS WHAT I HEARD TRUE?' 'IS PERFECT LITTLE GOODY TWO SHOES SAKURA ACTING 'WEIRD?''. WHY CAN'T YOU ALL GET A FUCKING LIFE?"

Kakashi's eyes grew wide as he stared at Sakura, then his stomach plummeted to the centre of the earth, as he realized something, crying wasn't the worst that could happen, and, no, it wasn't anger either, it was both. Kakashi stared into Sakura's teary eyes as she yelled and screamed, he could tell she wasn't directly mad at him, she was just trying to find way to vent.

Kakashi just stood there as Sakura continued to blame him for everything that had been upsetting her recently; he listened as Sakura complained about how Sasuke always told her she was weak, and how Naruto's happy energetic attitude was starting to piss her off, for some reason or another, and Kakashi swore he caught some mumbling about how she hate her home life, but he wasn't sure.

Kakashi glanced away, for once in his life; he didn't really know what to do. He had never been the one people vented on, talked to, confided in, they usually went to their friends. Sakura, Kakashi guess, from what she was complaining about, thought she didn't have any.

Kakashi could've slapped himself, he slowly recalled all the times when he had focused on Naruto, and Sasuke, and had left Sakura to sit on the sidelines.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt something warm encircle his waist, and he realized that the complaining had disappeared. Kakashi looked down, and saw that Sakura was hugging him around the middle, crying her eyes out. Kakashi stared at her for a moment, as Naruto, Sasuke, and the others, caught up to them and stared at the odd scene before them.

Slowly, Kakashi brought his arms around Sakura's trembling form. Kakashi stroked her pink locks, and his other arms went around her shoulders. Sakura continued to cry, and mumble about her life.

"Sakura," Kakashi soothed.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke out quietly.

"There you are, Ino!" A voice called out, and Ino whirled around to see Shika down the street.

"Oh, Shika," Ino said, as Shika came up to her.

"Where did you go, Ino?" Shika asked, "I saw you in class then you disappeared. Huh? What's up with Sakura-san? You're actually crying, huh, who would of thought that could ever happen."

Kakashi felt Sakura twitch in his arms, and suddenly he was fairly sure she wasn't upset anymore.

The next second, Sakura lunged from Kakashi's arms. She dove at Shika and landed a hard punch on his cheek. He fell backwards onto to the ground, and look up in half shock, and half anger into the eyes of one pissed off Sakura.

"Uhh," Shika tried to tell Sakura off for hitting him, but the look on Sakura's face drained him of all bravery, and courage, and left him a weak little coward.

"I am supposed to always smile at you pieces of shit?" Sakura spat, "Am I supposed to always help you bastards get all the glory in life? Huh? Well, fuck you all! I've had it! If you guys ever come never me with another one of your stupid problems I'll beat the snot out of you."

Shika, Kakashi, and everyone else, stared at Sakura in utter shock.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, approaching her slowly.

"Don't 'Sakura-chan' me!" Sakura shouted, she was now attracted the attention of everyone in the entire street.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, "I'm sure Shika didn't mean to insult you."

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed, "I DON'T NEED YOU FUCKING SYMPATHY!"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear at me, and tell me to shut up, Sakura," Kakashi said, in a calm voice.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU'D '_APPRECIATE_'!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, I don't know Sakura, those tears in your eyes say different," Kakashi said, his voice soft, and gentle.

Sakura's hand sprung to her cheek where she could feel the tears that were spilling from her eyes, "Fuck!"

"What did I say about swearing, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura pressed her hand to her face, trying to stop the tears, but to no avail, "Damn it!"

"Well, that's a little better," Kakashi, said, looking at Sakura as her tears overcame her.

Sasuke stared at Sakura; it looked so odd to him to see her cry. Shika may never of seen her cry before, but he had. The thing was that she hadn't cried, especially like this, in years.

Sasuke soon found himself walking towards her, arms outstretched. He reached her, and wrapped his arms around her. He could hear shocked gasps from the people standing around him, but, for once, he didn't care. He continued to hold her close to him, stroking her hair gently. For Sasuke, they were unnatural actions, comforting someone like this, but he comforted Sakura like it was second nature.

Sasuke held her tight, and she cried, and sobbed into his chest, "I think I'll walk her home."

"Good idea," Kakashi said, nodding.

Sasuke quietly lead Sakura away from the group towards her house, "Bye guys."

"See you at the restaurant?" Naruto called in question.

"If I come, I come," Sakura answered, "If I don't, I don't."

The group watched Sasuke and Sakura disappear into the crowded street of Konoha, silently.

"What's wrong, Ino?" Shika asked out of the blue.

"We have to help her," Ino said, "I know Sasuke said we should just kept quiet for now, but she's breaking apart."

Kakashi gave Ino a curious look, "What is this all about?"

"If only we had some kind of proof," Naruto said, looking around the street, hoping to get an idea from somewhere.

Kakashi was slightly surprised that Naruto had completely ignored his question, as well as everyone else.

Hinata, Ino, and Shika, looked around, too. Ino scanned the street, and then her eyes fell on the photo booth, "Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, looking over at her, "What?"

"A photo!" Ino exclaimed, "You guys have pictures of her, right?"

Naruto stared at Ino for a moment, working out what she meant, then it hit him.

"Ino you brilliant!" Naruto shouted, he hugged her, and then turned to Kakashi, "Sensei, you have the majority of our team photos and stuff, can we see them?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto questionably for a moment, but then nodded, "Yeah, quite a few photos, actually, why?"

Again, Naruto ignored Kakashi's question, "Okay, then, to your house it is then!"

Kakashi blinked, "What?"

"Come on, sensei! We have to go, now!" Naruto urged, running down the street that he knew lead to Kakashi's house.

Kakashi stared after him, as Ino and Shika followed quickly, _what the hell is going on?_

"Naruto! Wait up!" Kakashi called, and he ran to catch up to the blond ninja.

The group arrived at Kakashi's place within minutes, he unlocked the front door, and they all entered. Kakashi's place was decked out in deep blues, and blacks. The floor was hardwood, and the two sofas were a deep navy blue color.

"Okay, where do you keep our photos?" Naruto asked looking at Kakashi.

"Um…let's see, they should either be in the cabinet under the TV set, or there's some in my room at the end of the hall." Kakashi answered.

"Okay, I'll check under the TV," Naruto said, moving towards the living room.

"I'll check his bedroom!" Ino declared.

Naruto glanced at her, "Scratch that, I'll check his bedroom."

Ino glared at Naruto, "Damn you, ruining all my fun!"

"Hey, might I remind you that were suppose to be helping Sakura-chan!" Naruto pointed out; Ino nodded slightly in agreement.

"Okay, you've got a point," Ino said.

"Good, now check under the TV," Naruto said pointing to the TV cupboard, "And Shika, you check the photos on the walls and stuff, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," Shika said, starting to look around at the many photos that hung on the wall; Ino went and opened the TV cabinet and started going through the albums that were there.

Naruto walked down the hall to Kakashi's room and opened the door. He entered it, and looked around, it was a mess. The black-sheeted bed wasn't made, and there were clothes scattered everywhere.

Sensei you're a pig, Naruto thought as he tip toed around the piles of clothes towards the bookcase that had a shelf of Itcha Itcha Paradise books on it, and a shelf of small photo albums.

Naruto looked at the labels that were on the side of each album, "Let's see…_Team Seven (group photos)_, I'll come back to that one, then there's _Sasuke (single)_…then there's…ha! _Naruto (single)_…I'm so special…and, finally…yes, this is the one! _Sakura (single)_!"

Naruto pulled down the album, and opened it; the sight shocked him, "What the hell?"

Naruto stared at the photo, a picture of Sakura with her arms stretched out before her, and crossed at the wrist, holding two kunai knives. Naruto stared, and couldn't believe no one had even seen them before, along her arms, and her legs, were scars. **(PIP)**

_How did no one...ever notice them before?_

* * *

**A/N – Hello, I hope you liked this chapter! I will update as fast as humanly possible! Until then, please read and review!**


	4. I’m Not Behaving

**A/N - I have had horrible writer's block for almost all my stories recently. Thankfully, that block seems to have gotten blowen up. So, all systems go! XD I hope someone is actually still reading this story.

* * *

**

**Do As You're Told**

**(KakaSaku, just a little bit)**

**Chapter Two: I'm Not Behaving**

Sakura walked slowly to the front door of her house. She knocked on the door and waited.

Sakura could hear her mother walking around inside; Sakura continued to wait.

Rain began to fall down on Sakura, soaking her to the bone. Sakura suppresses the urge to shudder from the cold the rain brought to her. If she didn't, she'd have to wait even longer.

Sakura stared at the door. She didn't knock, again. Her mother got annoyed when she did that.

**At Kakashi's…**

"HEY! GUYS!" Naruto shouted, almost hysterically, and he ran out of the room.

"What? What is it?" Sasuke asked, running down the hall towards Naruto with Ino, and Shika behind him.

"Look," Naruto said, almost crying, and he held the photo out to Sasuke, who took it and scanned it.

"How did no one ever-?"

"I don't know,"

"Let us see," Ino said, taking the picture, and looking at it; Shika gazed over her shoulder at it, "Oh my gosh, poor Sakura. I can't believe it."

"How the hell could that _teacher_ get away with this?" Shika asked.

"It's because Sakura won't confirm it," Sasuke answered, taking the picture back, and looking at it.

"What teacher might you guys be talking about?" Kakashi's voice asked from the doorway of his room.

"Oh, we're really sorry Kakashi sensei," Naruto said.

"You didn't answer my question, Naruto," Kakashi pointed out.

"What? Oh, no! It's not you Kakashi sensei," Naruto said, waving his hands before him, "It's that asshole Iyashii."

"Naruto, I'll ask you not to use those words in my house," Kakashi said, "And it's Iyashii _sensei_."

"Like hell it is!" Naruto protested, and he snatched the picture from Sasuke's hands, and marched angrily over to Kakashi, and held the picture out.

"Yes, it's a picture of Sakura, Naruto, what's your point?" Kakashi said, glancing over the picture quickly.

"Come on, sensei!" Naruto shouted, "Don't you see anything wrong with Sakura in this picture?"

Kakashi sighed and scanned the picture again; he was about to answer 'no', when he noticed the scars on her arms.

"Her arms are all-" Kakashi began, but Naruto cut him off.

"Yeah, we know," Naruto, said.

"Who?"

"Iyashii," Ino answered.

"What?"

"Yeah," Shika answered this time.

"He started throwing kunai's at her," Sasuke explained.

"But he didn't hit anyone else," Hinata added quietly.

"He hit Sasuke-kun once," Ino corrected.

"Where?" Kakashi asked.

"Just my cheek," Sasuke said.

"Let's see," Kakashi said and he looked at the small scar on Sasuke's cheek.

"She slapped him, too," Naruto said, Kakashi glanced at him.

"She?"

"Sakura, she slapped him," Naruto explained.

"Who? Iyashii?"

"No, she slapped Sasuke," Ino answered.

Kakashi stared at her, "Sakura slapped Sasuke?"

"Yeah, a few times," Shika informed Kakashi.

"Iyashii ordered her, too…" Hinata added to the explanation.

"What?" Kakashi shouted in disbelief.

"That's after Ino wouldn't," Shika said.

"He ordered you to slap Sasuke, first?" Kakashi asked Ino.

"Yeah," Ino answered, "and to punch him, too."

"Did you?"

"Yes," Ino answered sadly, "In the face."

"But Iyashii wasn't satisfied with that," Sasuke answered.

"He then ordered Sakura, too," Naruto said.

"She nailed him," Shika said.

"In the stomach." Hinata added quietly.

"What about your hand, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata added quietly, and Naruto slapped himself in the forehead.

"I forgot, yeah," Naruto said.

"What?" Kakashi asked, then he glanced at Sasuke's hands, they were in his pockets, "Sasuke, let me see your hands."

Slowly, Sasuke took his hands from his pocket; one Kakashi saw was bleeding quite heavily from a cut that seemed to go right through his hand.

"Did he do that to?"

"Technically, I just caught one of the kunai's," Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't of tried to _catch_ it," Kakashi said.

"Better my hand, then Sakura's head!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sakura's head?" Kakashi repeated.

"Iyashii tried to hit Sakura in the head with the kunai," Naruto explained.

"So, I caught it," Sasuke said, then he held up his bloodied hand, "Which caused this."

"That's it!" Kakashi said in anger that was rarely seen, "I'm going to inform the Hokage about this."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, it doesn't matter," Kakashi pointed out.

"Yes it does!" Sasuke protested, "If the Hokage finds out, Iyashii will say that he didn't do it!"

"Sakura will-" Kakashi started.

"Sakura won't do shit all!" Sasuke retorted.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke tone.

"You should know," Ino said in a calmer tone, "That when Sakura wants to keep quiet, about something, she will."

"Why would she want to-" Kakashi tried to speak again.

"Because his controlling her…or something." Sasuke said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Her eyes, when all this was going on," Sasuke explained, "They weren't normal. They were clouded, and blank."

"What do think his doing to her?" Ino asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, maybe he's threatened her, or something," Sasuke guessed.

"What about the picture?" Naruto asked, "It proves that she's been getting scars from somewhere."

"Scars are common with shinobi, Naruto," Sasuke explained, "She will probably just say that she had been training."

"Why don't we tell her parents?" Shika suggested.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed, "Their adults, people will believe them."

"I'm an adult, too, you know," Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah, but Iyashii knows that if you went Hokage," Sasuke started.

"He'll know it was Sasuke, or I who told you," Naruto finished.

"He'll take it out on Sakura," Hinata said sadly.

"So," Ino said, "Let's go with Shika's idea. Tell her parents."

Everyone nodded, except Kakashi.

"What's wrong Kakashi-san?" Hinata asked Kakashi seeing that he wasn't agreeing with the rest.

"Nothing," Kakashi said, shaking his head, "Let's go."

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed, and they quickly left Kakashi's apartment for Sakura's.

**At Sakura's front door…**

Sakura continued to stand in the pouring rain. She was slowly finding it harder, and harder not to shiver from the cold.

Sakura then heard the doorknob twist, and the door opened. Her mother stepped out slightly, and deposited the trash bag she was carrying in the metal can beside the door. She then stepped back inside and shut the door.

Sakura continued to wait. It was about an hour before she got any company on her doorstep.

"Sakura?" A male voice called out.

Sakura continued to stare at the closed door.

"Sakura-chan," A quiet female one spoke, "What are you going outside in the rain?"

Sakura didn't react at all.

"Sakura?" A calm males voice said, and she then saw Kakashi's face appear before her.

Sakura's eyes trailed to look at her sensei.

"Why are you standing outside in the rain?" Kakashi asked, "You'll catch cold."

Sakura returned her eyes to the door.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice said, and his face appeared next to Kakashi's, "Don't you have a key? Can't you get in?"

"No," Sakura answered quietly.

"Isn't someone home, to let you?" Ino asked from behind Sakura.

"Yes," Sakura answered, "But I'm not behaving."

Everyone went silent, all thinking there our thoughts.

_What does she mean 'I'm not behaving'?_ Naruto asked himself.

_How is Sakura-chan not behaving?_ Hinata thought.

_She's going to catch a horrible cold if she stays out here like this_, Sasuke mind pointed out.

_What a drag_, Shika thought, _it's too cold out, Sakura shouldn't be left out on her own front porch._

_Why won't her mother answer the door,_ Ino thought, _and let Sakura inside?_

_Something is wrong here,_ Kakashi thought, as he stared at Sakura's eyes, _Sasuke was right; her eyes do not look normal._

Suddenly, then door opened, and Sakura's mother looked around at everyone, an annoyed expression on her face. Finally her eyes fell to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Her mother snapped, "Who told you to bring home these people?"

"No one," Sakura said, and she bowed low to her mother, while still standing in the rain, "I apologize for my actions."

"Um, Sakura didn't bring us here," Hinata spoke up, "We came here on our own."

"Did I speak you?" Sakura's mom asked, not even looking at Hinata.

"No, you didn't, but-"

"You can be quiet, now," Sakura's mom said, and Hinata quickly fell silent.

"Get inside, Sakura," Sakura's mom snapped; Sakura obeyed without a word.

"You all can leave, now," Sakura's mom said, and before anyone could respond, she slammed the door shut.

"Um…is it just me, or do you guys think we shouldn't, perhaps tell her parents?" Ino asked.

"Come on, there's no point in staying here any longer," Sasuke said, and with that the group turned and began walking back to Konoha.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Do you think we should really leave, Sakura-chan here?" Hinata asked.

Naruto blinked, "Why shouldn't we?"

"I don't like Sakura-chan's mom," Hinata said quietly.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm sure it's fine, come on."

Naruto then turned and ran to catch up with the others. When he got to them, they stopped as he turned and called to her, "Come on, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata glanced at him, then back at Sakura's house. Then, after taking a deep breath, she began walking towards the large curtained window beside Sakura's front door. She creped up, and peeked though the small slit in the curtains.

"That's rude, you know," Kakashi said, appearing behind her.

Hinata, for once in her life, ignored a higher ranked ninja, and continued to peer through the curtains. Then she saw them.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata whispered in horror.

Sakura was kneeling on the floor of her living room, and her mother was holding her pink hair tightly in her fist. Then, making Hinata gasp, Sakura's mom smacked her hard across the face.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, after hearing Hinata gasp.

"It's Sakura-chan!" Hinata said, "Her mom just hit her."

Kakashi moved quickly to the window and peered through the curtain just in time to see Sakura's mom throw her daughter into a near by wall.

"What the hell?" Kakashi said in disbelief, as he watched Sakura's mom walk over and slap Sakura.

"What's up, Sensei?" Naruto asked, as he and the others walked up, "Hinata?"

Kakashi didn't answer; he just ran to the door of Sakura's and knocked on it forcefully.

Hinata watched through the curtains as Sakura's mom dragged Sakura to a hall on the right, and shove her. Hinata could just make out Sakura's mom saying, "Get to your room, you little whore."

Hinata clasped a hand over her mouth at the name Sakura's mom used, _why on earth would she call her daughter a whore?_

Sakura's mom then walked to the door and slowly opened it.

Hinata quickly ran to the windows on the other side of the door and peered through each window until she found Sakura in one of the rooms beyond.

Hinata looked at Sakura, and she almost cried. She was sitting in a room with literally nothing in it. No bed. No dressers, or desks. No clothes in the closet that had a broken door. The only thing that existed in the room, was a small notebook that Sakura writing in right now.

"Oh, your one of those people from earlier," Sakura's mom spat at Kakashi, as she realized who it was.

Kakashi didn't say a single word to her; he stepped forward and pushed right past her.

"Hey! You can't come in here!" Sakura's mom snapped, but Kakashi ignored her.

Hinata ran to look in to him, and she called, "It's second door on the right! Go right in, she's only writing!"

Kakashi didn't answer back; he turned down the hall and went to the second door on the right, turned the handle, and walked in to find Hinata had been right. Sakura was sitting on the floor, writing in a notebook.

Sakura jumped slightly, and looked up at Kakashi in utter shock, "Kaka-"

Kakashi reached down, and grabbed Sakura lightly by the wrist, and pulled her to her feet. He then dragged her out of her room, down the hall, and through the front door, past Sakura's mom.

Sakura's mom, though, wasn't going to stand for Kakashi's actions, she reached out and grabbed Sakura's other wrist and dug her long nails into her daughters flesh, "Where do you think your taking my daughter?"

"Somewhere where you and that screwed up teacher can't get to her." Kakashi answered.

"Oh, your that teacher of hers," Sakura's mom said in a dawning voice, "The perverted asshole who reads those forbidden books."

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Sakura shouted, speaking up for the first time in a long while.

"You must learn that not everyone are as proper as Iyashii sensei and I are, Sakura," Sakura's mom explained.

"Guys like this," Sakura's mom gestured to Kakashi, "Will fuck you over once they have you alone."

Sakura's mom then gave an evil smile to Sakura, "But, then again, I'm sure that doesn't bother you, does it, you little whore?"

"Don't call Sakura-chan a whore, you vile women!" Naruto spat at her.

"Shut up, you're probably one of those sick bastard that my daughter screwed."

"You do realize you've got your daughter crying," Kakashi pointed out.

Everyone looked to Sakura to see that Kakashi was right, she was silently crying.

Suddenly, Kakashi realized that pointing out Sakura's tears was a big mistake. Sakura's mom took the hand, that she wasn't using to keep a strong hold on Sakura's wrist, and hit Sakura hard other the head.

"Stop acting like a baby!" Sakura's mom ordered.

It was then that Kakashi's rational and calm side began to snap.

* * *

**A/N – Hello, I hope you liked this chapter! Okay, yeah, I'm evil for ending at such a suspenseful spot. Hmm, will Kakashi completely snap? What will the others do? What will _Sakura_ do? The next chapter will...well..._hopefully_ answers all those questions. XP**


	5. Silent Cry

**A/N - I have had horrible writer's block for almost all my stories recently. Thankfully, that block seems to have gotten blown up. So, all systems go! XD I hope someone is actually still reading this story.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do As You're Told**

**(KakaSaku, and SasuSaku)**

**Chapter Five: Silent Cry**

_Recap..._

_"You do realize you've got your daughter crying," Kakashi pointed out._

_Everyone looked to Sakura to see that Kakashi was right, she was silently crying._

_Suddenly, Kakashi realized that pointing out Sakura's tears was a big mistake. Sakura's mom took the hand, that she wasn't using to keep a strong hold on Sakura's wrist, and hit Sakura hard over the head._

_"Stop acting like a baby!" Sakura's mom ordered._

It was then that Kakashi's rational and calm side began to snap.

Kakashi took a step forward but a someone stepped in front of him. It was a female with light blond hair.

SMACK!

Everyone other then Ino and Sakura's mom, looked between the two. Ino with her glaring expression, and Sakura's mom with a bright red cheek.

"Ino..." Shika said, he then glance at Sakura, and saw she was now bawling her eyes out even harder than before, _damn...why the hell did Ino do that? Sakura's probably going to get hurt because of it..._

"YOU GO INO!" Naruto cheered her on, "HOW DARE SHE HIT SAKURA-CHAN!"

"It's nothing that your guys haven't done to her behind closed doors," Sakura's mom brushed away Naruto's words.

"Ahh, so this is where my young Sakura lives," A voice said from behind the group, Sakura could of sworn she turned to ice.

Everyone except Sakura's mom, and Sakura herself turned to see who the person that spoke was. When they did, their curious faces turned to once of the purest hatred.

"Kakashi Hatake, I presume?" Iyashii said, stepping forward, his hand outstretched to Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't move an inch. His eyes were on the person who had arrived with Iyashii that none of the others seemed to have noticed.

The Hokage, Tsunade, was standing a few feet behind Iyashii as he made his way toward Kakashi.

_Why the hell is Tsunade-sama here?_ Kakashi wondered.

"Iyashii sensei!" Sakura's mother spoke out, as she smiled at him, and his gaze turned to her.

"Haruno-san," Iyashii greeted her, "How are you?"

"Very well," Sakura's mom answered, "Thank you for asking."

"Your very welcome," Iyashii replied, "Sakura, how are you this evening?"

"I am well, Iyashii sensei," Sakura answered in a robotic tone.

"Now, what's going on here," Iyashii gestured to Kakashi and Sakura's moms hands that had a grip on Sakura's wrists, "And, why are you all standing out in the rain?"

Everyone had forgotten about the rain. They all glanced at the sky, and sighed.

"I had promised to take Sakura, and the rest of my team to dinner tonight," Kakashi answered after a moment.

"Well, now, that won't do," Iyashii said, and he turned to Sakura's mom, "I thought Sakura would be joining us this evening."

"Yes," Sakura's mom looked at Sakura, "Now, get inside and get the table set, Sakura."

Sakura bowed to everyone present, including Naruto, and her other peers, and then went inside to do as she had been told.

Kakashi stared after Sakura, _why won't she let anyone help her?_

Everyone stood in silence, in the rain, as the noise of Sakura setting the table came for the house.

Kakashi sighed, everyone looked over at him, "Come guys, lets go."

"But..." Naruto began, his eyes wide.

"NOW!" Kakashi barked the order, and Naruto said nothing more, the was the sound of breaking glass.

Kakashi glanced inside the house and saw Sakura had just droppeed a place, _Shit, I don't think that's going to help her any._

Kakashi glanced at Sakura's mom, and noticed that she was trying, and failing, at trying to keep her cool.

"Sakura, clean that up!" Sakura's mom said in a strained voice.

Sakura grabbed a broom from a nearby closet and began to sweep the broken glass of the floor.

"Sakura!" Sakura's mom said, and she gave Sakura a glare only seen by Kakashi and Sakura herself.

Sakura replaced the broom back in the closet, and began picking up the glass with her hands.

The Hokage, who had no clue as to what was going on, couldn't understand why Kakashi was staring into the Haruno's house. She began to walk forward, but was distracted by Iyashii.

"Hokage-sama," Iyashii said, "I thank you for showing me to the Haruno's home."

"Oh, your welcome, Iyashii-san," The Hokage said, smiling at Iyashii.

"Well, how about we all get back to our activities, shall we?" Iyashii said.

Kakashi glanced at Iyashii, then sighed once more, "Yeah."

Kakashi took one more look in at Sakura, who had already cut her hand on the glass twice.

Kakashi then, turned away, and walked down the front steps of the Haruno's home, and gestured to Naruto, and the other to followed, "Come on, Sakura's busy tonight."

Silently, Naruto and the others followed Kakashi. Except Hinata, who paused to tie her shoe on the step of the house.

"Well, I guess I will be going, now," The Hokage said, "Good day to you all."

"Good day," Iyashii and Sakura's mom, said in unison.

The Hokage left, and Iyashii and Sakura's mom turned and walked inside.

"Sakura, you little bitch!" Saklura's mom snapped, "How dare you break that dish! That was a good dish! Get to your room you evil slut!"

"Yes, mother," Sakura said, standing up, hands bleeding slightly, and she carried the broken glass to the garbge in the kitchen.

"Come here, now, and bring that ruined dish with you," Sakura mom ordered.

Once again, Sakura obeyed her mother's commands. When Sakura was about a foot in front of her mom, she stopped.

Sakura's mom's hand quickly came up, and hit Sakura's hand that was carrying the broken glass and smashed it into Sakura's face.

The glass pierced Sakura's face, and she cried out in pain. The glass dropped to the floor, some pieces breaking more.

Sakura felt her face, and could feel pieces of glass sticking out of it. Sakura couldn't see out her left eye, and for a moment, thought a piece of glass had pierced it. Sakura soon found out though, that her sight loss was from a piece of glass that hit her in the temple.

"How dare you scream! You want someone to hear you?" Sakura's mom scolded, giving a kick to Sakura's, already bloody, face.

"I'm sorry mother," Sakura said, her voice close to breaking.

"Clean this mess up, and get to your room!" Sakura's mom said.

"Yes, mother," Sakura said, and she picked up the pieces of glass, deposited them in the kitchen garbage, and then disappeared into her room.

"That was a fantastic show, Haruno-san," Iyashii complimented, smiling at Sakura's mom.

"It was, wasn't it?" Sakura's mom said, smiling back at Iyashii.

**In Sakura's Room...**

Sakura gently felt her face, she didn't think any of the glass penetrated _too_ deeply, but she couldn't really tell.

Very painfully, Sakura pulled out a piece of glass that had cut into her right cheek, she quickly healed the wound with her cakara, and then continued to do the same thing with the other wounds.

The only thing Sakura wasn't able to heal, was her left eye. She didn't really know what was wrong with it, so, she left it alone.

Sakura then search, with only the sight of her right eye, for the book she had been writing in before Kakashi had dragged her out of her room.

_Where is it?_ Sakura wondered, _I can't find it! Did I drop it?_

**With Kakashi...**

The group had stopped at the edge of a lake, it was still raining, but none of them cared. They stood, or sat on the soaked grass. They didn't know what to do, not even Kakashi did. It was after about fifteen minutes of getting soaked by the unforgiving rain, when Hinata pulled out a black book from her coat pocket.

"What is that, Hinata?" Naruto asked, glancing at Hinata.

"I think it's Sakura's diary," Hinata said, looking at the cover of the black book she had picked up when she had tied her shoe.

"Where'd you get it?" Ino asked.

"Sakura dropped when Kakashi-san pulled her out of her house," Hinata explained.

"How'd you get it?" Shika asked.

"When I tied my shoe, I picked it up," Hinata said, "But, what do you guys think we should do?"

"Read of, of course," Sasuke said.

"But it's Sakura's diary, we have no right," Hinata said.

"Actually," Kakashi put in, taking the book from Hinata's hand, "I, technically, have the right to, if I think that somethings seriously wrong with one of my students."

"Are you serious?" Ino asked.

"Yup," Kakashi said, opening the dairy to the first page, and then flipping though it, "Hmm, it seems to be mainly poetry."

"I didn't know Sakura could write poetry," Ino said.

"Neither did I," Naruto and Sasuke agreed.

"I didn't either, but look at this;" Kakashi said, and everyone peered over his shoulder at a picture of a girl with her hands clasped before, her eyes closed, scrolled on the side of the picture was a poem **(PIP)**...

Silent Cry

Smiles fade away,

Tears are in sight,

It hurts all day,

It hurts all night.

I've lost all hope,

I've lost my strength to stand,

I don't know how to cope,

I need help; I need a hand.

Who is there?

Can't anyone hear me?

Doesn't anyone care?

Why can't anyone see?

Please, someone, help me out,

Please, don't walk on by,

Now, I don't have a shadow of a doubt,

That no one can hear my silent cry.

"Poor, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, tears visible in his eyes.

Hinata buried her head in Naruto's shoulder without even really realizing it. Aty the momment, though, she didn't really care. She cried softly, she couldn't believe that Sakura had such a life at home, and Iyashii was just making it a hundred times worst for her.

Ino was looking up into the raining sky, "Sakura always loved the rain, I guess it was because no one could ever tell when she was crying..."

Everyone slowly looked to the sky, they all had tears in their eyes, and they were all thinking about what might be happening to Sakura at this every moment.

Some everyone except Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke had fallen asleep. The rain had eased up slightly, though it slight fell down around them all.

"I think there's going to be a few sniffles heard in the morning," Kakashi pointed out, "Why don't you two get home, your comeplete dreanched. I'll get the others up."

"I don't care," Sasuke said, from his seated position on the large rock right by the waters edge.

"Sasuke, I know you're worried about Sakura, but-" Kakashi tried to reason with Sasuke, but Sasuke cut across him.

"BUT NOTHING!" Sasuke shouted, "SAKURA'S PROBABLY BEING BEATEN TO A PULP RIGHT NOW BY HER OWN MOTHER AND THAT FUCKED YUP ASSHOLE WHO CALLS HIMSELF A SENSEI!"

Everyone sleeping jerked awake at Sasuke's voice, they looked around, and then stared at Kakashi.

"Sasuke, do you honestly think that I'm not wanting to go and drag her from that place at this very momment?" Kakashi asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Why don't you?" Naruto spoke up, "You were going to."

"I was being stupid," Kakashi admitted, "I shouldn't of barged in like that, Sakura might even be getting hurt because of it."

"So, just take her away from them," Ino said.

"I can't do that, Iyashii is there, now, and even though I hate admitting it, he's stronger then I am, and he messes with your mind."

"Your mind?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yes," Kakashi replied.

"How?"

"No one knows,"

"What how can no one know," Shika asked.

"Everyone who gone into battle with him has either died, or gone mad,"

Everyone stared.

"You can't be serious," Sasuke said, "Why the fuck would the Hokage let such a fucked up guy into Konoha?"

"He's a very repected teacher," Kakashi explained, "He hasn't been in battle for years."

"This is complete bull crap!" Naruto spat, and everyone looked around at him.

"Naruto..." Kakashi began.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted, glaring darkly at Kakashi.

Kakashi aburtly fell silent, even though he was higher ranked then Naruto, and not the other way around. Kakashi knew that when Naruto was pissed off like this, it was best to do what he said.

"IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW THAT!" Naruto snapped at Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked, "My fault?"

"IS THERE AN ECHO OUT HERE!" Naruto screamed, "YES, IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU NEVER LISTENED TO SAKURA! YOU NEVER PAID ANY ATTENTION TO HER! YOU ALWAYS FOCUSED ON SASUKE, AND ME! NEVER HER! YOU'RE...YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS IYASHII!"

That statment hit home for Kakashi. He stared at Naruto, who was now breathing fairly hard after his long rant. Kakashi, suddenly, couldn't even look at Naruto anymore. He knew he was right, he always had focused on him and Sasuke.

Shika, Hinata, and Ino all looked at each other. Then quickly waved goodbye, and ran off home without a look back.

Naruto then blinked at his retreating peers, and then he turned to his sensei sighing, "I'm sorry, Sensei, your better then Iyashii hundred fold. I shouldn't have said that."

"You only said what's true, I can't be angry at you for that, Naruto," Kakashi said, and he then stood up form his spot on the grass, and walked away.

"Hey, wait, Kakashi Sensei! Where are you going?" Naruto called, but Kakashi kept walking, and didn't answer.

"Man, why the hell am I getting mad at sensei for?" Naruto asked sadly, "It's Iyashii that's the problem."

"Because Kakashi's an ass," Sasuke snapped; Naruto stared.

_Whoa he didn't even use 'sensei'_, Naruto noticed,_ he must be really ticked off._

Sasuke sighed as he wiped the few tears from his face and got to his feet. He began to walk away, but Naruto caught his arm.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "What is up with you?"

Sasuke sighed, "I don't know."

"So, why the hell did you call Kakashi sensei an ass?"

"Why did you say that he's no better than Iyashii?"

"I was mad...I guess..." Naruto answered.

"Why?"

"Because...becuase he saw them...he saw Sakura being treated like that...and he didn't do a thing..."

"Was he able to?"

"Why fuck are you questioning it, you said he was ass?"

"I'm just trying to figure it all out!"

Naruto sighed, "You know, who cares, it's not going to help Sakura, us arguing about all this."

"Yeah..."

"Come on, we should go," Naruto said, and he led the way out of the clearing towards the town of Konoha.

* * *

**A/N – Hello, did you enjoy the chapter? I apologize for not letting Kakashi snap, but don't worry, I have better plans for him...(shifty eyes)...anyway...I hope you will continue to read.**

**IMPORTANT! I have started school today! So, the updating time will be a little longer, but hopefully, I will be able to udate in good time. XD Please review. I update the stories that get the most reviews first. XP**


	6. Secret Place

**A/N - I have had horrible writer's block for almost all my stories recently. Thankfully, that block seems to have gotten blown up. So, all systems go! XD I hope someone is actually still reading this story.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do As You're Told**

**(SasuSaku)**

**Chapter Six: Secret Place **

Kakashi arrived back at his house within a few hours, but suddenly didn't feel like staying there. He turned and walked back out, and roamed the streets of Konoha thinking of what he should do.

"Kakashi?" A voice called.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked around, and he then spotted Iruka sitting at a ramen stand, "Oh, hey Iruka."

"What's up? You don't look like your ussual self?" Iruka asked, as Kakashi walked over and sat down.

"...Nothing," Kakashi answered after a short pause.

"Come on, somethings up," Iruka said, eying Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura sat in her room, listening to the sounds of her mother, and her sensei Iyashii laughing.

Sakura tried her best to ignore their words but after a while, she just couldn't any longer.

"So, Iyashii, why would you come to Konoha?" Sakura's mother asked.

"Oh, I had heard the a lovely lady, and he troublesome daughter were all alone," Iyashii answered, "I thought I should come see if they were alright."

"How kind of you!" Sakura's mother exclaimed in happiness.

"Yes, and also I was wondering about something..."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You want to know about Iyashii?" Iruka asked Kakashi, "Why?"

"Um, no reason," Kakashi said, shurring slightly, "Just wondering."

"Well, let's see," Iruka said, trying to think, "I think he once succeeded in winning a death match tournament without getting one scratch on him, and without throwing a single punch."

"I don't care about that stuff," Kakashi waved off Iruka's words, "What about his teaching career?"

"Well, he kind of just travels around, he never really stays in one place too long," Iruka explained, "I don't think anyone really knows why, though."

Kakashi was silent for a momment, then asked, "So, why did he come to Konoha?"

"Like I said, he just travels around go to places, and villages, and teaches the kids there," Iruka said.

"Have there ever been complaints about him?" Kakashi asked.

"Complaints?" Iruka said with a shocked expression, "No, everyone has only good things to say about him."

"What do you think of him?"

"Me? Well, I don't know him that well," Iruka said, scratching his head.

"Lucky you," Kakashi whispered under his breath.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard. There's no way she just heard that. Sakura knew she had though. She sat in the corner of her room and cried.

"No, this can't be," Sakura sobbed, "I'll never survive!"

Sakura's body shook violently with fear. She began to think of all the people who had tried to help her that evening.

_Sasuke-kun...Naruto...Kakashi sensei..._

Sakura's mind lingered on Kakashi for a momment.

_I was so close_, Sakura thought, _so close to being away from this place...forever._

_I wish..._ Sakura thought, as tears streamed down her face, _I wish I had gone. Kakashi sensei...why did you leave me here?_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yeah, well, I can't understand why Kakashi left Sakura-chan there," Naruto said to Sasuke on the phone.

"I don't know," Sasuke said, and Naruto heard him deeply, "I just hope she's alright."

"She will be," Naruto said, not sounding all too sure of himself, "Wasn't it you who said that she's the strongest girl you know?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke trailed off, "But even strong people have their weaknesses."

"...Ture."

"I have an idea..." Sasuke spoke up.

"What are you planning on doing?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind, I'll talk to you later," Sasuke said, then added after a short pause, "That is _if_ my plan works..."

"Wait! Sasu-" Naruto shouted, but was cut off by the sound of Sasuke's phone being put back on it's craddle.

_Sasuke..._Naruto thought, _whatever you do...don't get Sakura in any more trouble._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, I must go, now, Kakashi," Iruka said, getting to his feet, "I was assigned a new mission. I'll be gone for awhile."

"Your leaving? What about the school?" Kakashi asked, surprised slightly.

"Iyashii's there," Iruka said, "He can handle a few classes, he said he could."

"Oh...okay," Kakashi replied.

Iruka stared at Kakashi for a moment, but then shrugged and turned and left, "See ya."

"Yeah...bye," Kakashi said, he watched Iruka go, and once he was out of sight he left to continue on his walk around Konoha.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura's cries were only inturrupted by her sneezing, and the occasionally cough.

_Damn...I think I got a cold from being out in the rain so long,_ Sakura realized, as she couched again.

Sakura shivered slightly, and pulled her knees up to her chest, _I wish someone was here...like Sasuke...Naruto, or Kakashi sensei._

Sakura closed her eyes and rest her head on her knees.

"Sakura..."

_Man, I'm even starting to hear voices,_ Sakura thought, not opening her eyes.

"_Sakura!_" The voice came again, "Sakura, are you alright? Wake up, Sakura!"

"Huh?" Sakura lifted her head, opened her eyes and looked to her window.

Sakura gasped, there was Sasuke looking at her with wide eyes.

"Sasuke!" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura what happened to you?" Sasuke asked, his eyes widened a little more.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Your face, it's all bloody!" Sasuke said, he paused then said, "Well, you're alive so, let's just get you out of here. Come on."

Sasuke slowly extended his hand through the window towards Sakura who hesitated at first, glancing at her bedroom door. She then looked back at Sasuke and reached out to take his hand. He pulled her up, and helped her climb out the window.

"Come on," Sasuke said, and without really thinking about it, he took off with Sakura, her hand still within his.

"Sasuke? Why did you...?" Sakura asked.

"You think I was going to just leave you there!" Sasuke shouted back to her.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but she found that she was speechless. She couldn't believe it, Sasuke had come for her.

"Thank you, Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, though she wasn't too sure weather he heard her or not.

They ran for what seemed like forever, but they finally came to a stop outside a large house.

"Come on," Sasuke said leading her up the walkway of the house.

"Sasuke? Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"My house," Sasuke answered, then stopped and looked back at Sakura, "Unless you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, I was just wondering," Sakura said, and Sasuke continued up the path.

They reached the house and Sasuke unlocked the door and lead Sakura inside to the living room to the left of the front door.

"Sit down," Sasuke told her, and she obeyed and sat down on the black leather sofa.

Sasuke approached the sofa and scanned her posture, she was turned slightly away from him. It was obvious to Sasuke that she was scared, probably about what she was going to face when she went home.

"What happened to your face Sakura?" Sasuke asked her.

"Nothing..." Sakura said, trailing off.

"Sakura! That not nothing! You did a crappy job healing it! I know it was worse that what it looks like now!" Sasuke shouted, "Now, tell me! Who was it? Your mom, or Iyashii? Did they hit? How did you hurt?"

Sakura looked down, and her low and shaky voice graced the air , "My mom. The plate I broke, I cleaned it up. Before I put it in the trash...my mom slammed my hand into my face. That's all."

"Is your eye okay, it looks pretty bad?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura opened her mouth, thinking to lie to Sasuke, but closed her mouth. She then opened it again, and spoke the truth, "I can't see out of it. I'm completely blind in my left eye."

"Are you serious?" Sasuke said, looking at her in shock.

"Yes," Sakura whispered.

"Is is permanent?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered.

"You should go to the hospital," Sasuke said.

"I can't," Sakura said, "They'll ask what happened."

"You can say you were training," Sasuke said, "Even though you should tell them the truth."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with watery eyes, "I can't tell them."

Sasuke sighed, "Then just go and say you were training. You need to have that eye looked at."

Sakura looked back down, and nodded, "Okay...but tomorrow, okay?"

Sasuke didn't think it was a good idea to wait so long, but he knew he couldn't talk into going any sooner, "First thing then."

Sakura nodded, standing up to leave, but Sasuke took her shoulders and sat her back down, "Sasuke? Come on, I have to go."

"Stay here tonight," Sasuke said, "You can't be going back to that place right now. Who knows what they'll do to you."

"What if they don't know I've gone," Sakura said, "I could sneek back in, and it'll be okay."

"No, I don't want you to suffer though another night in that house," Sasuke said.

Sakura's good eye widened at Sasuke, "Sasuke..."

"Stay here," Sasuke said, "I'll keep you safe...no matter what it takes."

Sakura's eyes watered, "Sasuke...thank you."

"Then...you'll stay?" Sasuke asked, almost surprised.

"Yes," Sakura confirmed.

Sakura knew that she be beaten to a pulp for staying at Sasuke's like this. At the moment, though, to stay so close to Sasuke, to have him say that he'll keep her safe, it would be well worth it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi walked sliently through Konoha's streets until he saw a familar tuff of blond hair.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" The blond said turning, "Oh, Kakashi Sensei."

"What are you doing walking around at this time of night," Kakashi said, even though he didn't actually what time it was.

"I couldn't sleep," Naruto said, "What time is it, anyway?"

Kakashi shrugged, "No clue."

"Sensei, I'm sorry...about saying all that stuff," Naruto said, looking down in sadness, "I shouldn't have said all that."

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi said, "Look, I'm starting to get an odd feeling about this Iyashii. Watch yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, gotcha," Naruto said nodding.

"Good," Kakashi replied, "You should get home, Naruto."

"Um...Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about Sasuke,"

"Sasuke?" Kakashi was surprised by the name.

"I think he's going to do something that might get him, or Sakura, in trouble."

"I'll stop by his place on my way home," Kakashi assured his student, "I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to put Sakura in danger."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'll be right back, Sakura," Sasuke said, turning, "Just wait here, okay?"

"Huh? Wait, Sasuke..." Sakura called, surprised he was leaving.

"Here," Sasuke said, grabbing the phone and hucking it to her, "If you want to talk to someone until I get back, call Naruto, or Kakashi...actually...I wouldn't call Sensei. Better stick with Naruto, or Ino, or Hinata or whatever. I'll be right back."

Sasuke left the room, and Sakura stared at the slick black cordless phone of Sasuke's. She didn't know if she even wanted to talk to anyone. She placed the phone down on the table in front of the sofa. She leaned back and snuggled into the squishy leather fabric of the sofa.

Sasuke walked upstairs and entered his room, he walked in and went to his closet, "Man...maybe I should of thought this over."

Sasuke grabbed one of his old shirts that were too small on him, and a pair of pants that he had never worn, and went to the room next to his. It was a guest room, so he placed the clothes on the adverage sized bed. Sasuke went back to his room, and as he was trying to think of what else he could do for Sakura he looked out his window. He saw an rope swing down the small cliff outside his window.

I wonder...if she'd like to see my...secert place, Sasuke thought, he then turned and ran out his bedroom door and down to Sakura.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, as he ran into the living room, Sakura jumped up and looked at him.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Want to see...a secert?"

* * *

**A/N – So, who wants to see Sasuke's secret place? Haha. Did you enjoy this SasuSaku chapter? I hope you did, it took me about a mouth to write it. Seriously. Well, if you want to see his secret place review, review, review! Oh, and have I told you yet to REVIEW! Haha. XP Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think so far. Is there something that doesn't make sense to you? Do you have ideas? Post them in your review and I will answers your questions, and give you credit to your idea. Whether I use them or not! XD**


	7. Wrong

**A/N - Okay, I've actually update this in fair good time. I thank you all for baring with me. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**Do As You're Told**

**(SasuSaku)**

**Chapter Seven: Wrong**

"Sakura," Sasuke said, as he ran into the living room, Sakura jumped up and looked at him.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Want to see...a secert?"

"A secert?" Sakura asked, blinking at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and took her hand in his, he pulled her to her feet and led her to the door.

They walked around the corner of Sasuke house and down the street, down the hill and then they reached a small river and turned. Sasuke led Sakura through a bunch of trees below a small cliff that Sasuke house stood on.

"Sasuke, where...are we going?" Sakura asked, looking up at Sasuke's house on the cliff.

"Here," Sasuke said, and Sakura looked to Sasuke and then around the area they had come to.

"Wow," Sakura cooed softly, "It's...beautiful."

Sasuke had brought Sakura to a small clearing in the forest. It had a small pond that had a tiny waterfall spilling cool water in the pond. The water left the pond through a stream, which worked it's way over the ground and over to a large Sakura tree. Right above the little stream by the tree was a rope swing.

"Come on," Sasuke said and he led her to the swing.

Without even thinking, Sakura sat down on the wooden seat, and Sasuke released her hand and went behind her. He pull her back slightly, then released her so she swung slightly. He continued for a while, pulling her back further, and adding a push to releasing her. The two continued their actions in complete slience.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered, "You can here whenever you need to get away, and talk, okay?"

Sakura didn't know what to say, she was over taken by the emotion of it all, "What...what if...I don't want to talk?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura's back as he thought of an answer, then his eyes drifted up to his house, "Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

Sasuke leaned down and placed one hand on Sakura's shoulder, and pointed up to his house on the cliff with the other. His face so close to hers.

"See my house up there," Sasuke said, "See that one widow that isn't blocked by the trees?"

"Um...yeah," Sakura answered, finding it harder to breath every second.

"That's my bedroom," Sasuke said.

"It is?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "And whenever you come here. Sit on the swing, and if you want to talk to someone face the window. If you want to just be alone for a while, face the pond."

Sakura turned her face slightly, and looked at Sasuke, "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke stood, and gave Sakura a small smirk, "No problem."

There was a few moments of silence, and Sasuke finally sighed and began to turn and walk away. Sakura didn't stop him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi walked down the side street that lead to Sasuke's house, and he suddenly noticed that someone was walking up the pathway of Sasuke's house.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called out, "What are you doing out this late? It shouldn't of taken you this long to get home."

Sasuke shrugged in answer.

"That's not an answer,"

"So?"

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto thinks you might be planing on doing something to Sakura that might get her in trouble."

"I'm not _planning_ anything," Sasuke said, smirking.

Kakashi studied Sasuke's face for a moment before it clicked, "You've already done something, haven't you?"

"I wasn't going to leave her there," Sasuke said.

"You took her?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"Yes,"

"That wasn't the brightest move, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Well, I didn't see you doing anything to help her!" Sasuke snapped at his sensei.

Kakashi sighed, "There's nothing we can do at the moment, without doing something illegal."

"So, your saying that what Sakura's 'mother' is doing isn't illegal?" Sasuke demanded.

"No, there's just no way to prove it without Sakura admitting to it." Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke huffed slightly and turned away.

"Sasuke, whether either of us want to believe it," Kakashi continued, "You kidnapped Sakura, and you have to take her back. Before she gets into trouble."

"HELL NO!" Sasuke shouted angrily, "There's no way I'm taking her back to that place. Thanks to you she half blind, and it's all your fault!"

"She's...what?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"Yeah, you heard right," Sasuke said, "Half blind!"

"How? When?" Kakashi asked.

"Her mother smash that broken plate into her face!" Sasuke yelled.

"You mean the plate she dropped?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, that plate," Sasuke said.

"So it happened after all that stuff happened tonight?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded, his throat growing soar from yelling so much.

Kakashi sighed, "Damn it."

Sasuke was silent as Kakashi went through everything in his mind, "Where is she, now?"

"Why?"

"She has to go to the hospital, Sasuke." Kakashi said, "If this has just happened something may be able to heal her."

"She said she'd go in the morning,"

"By then, it may be too late,"

Sasuke averted his gaze from his sensei.

"Sakura!?"

Sasuke whirled around, and saw that Saskura was stumbling up the street. He noticed a flash of green off to his side as Kakashi ran to her, Sasuke's sighed.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, coming to a stop before his female student, "Let's go, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"SASUKE TOLD!" Sakura shouted, her eyes were red and puffy telling Kakashi that she'd been crying...a lot.

"No," Kakashi lied, "I heard from someone in the village that they had seen you and Sasuke walking together, I came here to investigate. I came to my own conclusion that you must be injured."

"Well...I'm not!" Sakura said, being to upset to realize that Kakashi had lied to her.

"Yes, you are that white clouded eye says you are," Kakashi said, "Don't make me force you to."

"I'm not going!"

"Yes, you are," Kakashi said, and with that he stooped down and lifted Sakura over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Sakura screamed, starting to hit and kick Kakashi as much as she could.

"No," Kakashi answered her, and carried her down the street, "And I'd appreciate it, Sakura, if you'd stop kicking me."

"FUCK NO! PUT ME DOWN!" Sakura screamed, completely unknowing of the fact that he feet were kicking awfully close to a certain area on Kakashi's body.

"Then, please keep your kicking to my leg," Kakashi said.

It Sakura about five seconds to understand what Kakashi was getting at, and sde aburtly stopped in her kicking of Kakashi, of course, her fists kept at it.

"LET ME DOWN, KAKASHI!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Sensei, Sakura, sensei," Kakashi spoke gently.

"SENSEI MY ASS!" Sakura shouted, "A SENSEI WOULDN'T BE CARRYING HIS STUDENT OVER HIS SHOULDER LIKE AN IDIOT!"

"And a sensei would send kunai's at his student every few seconds?" Kakashi asked, that stoppedSakura completely.

"I...that is..." Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, placing her down as he reached Sasuke, "You have to tell the Hokage, what Iyashii is doing, is wrong. Sensei's can not harm their student like he's harming you."

"But...my mom will..."

"Sakura your mom is wrong, too," Kakashi told her, "Now, Sakura, please, let me take you to the hospital."

Sakura was silent, she didn't know whether she was willing to trust Kakashi, but she finally answered him, "Okay, I'll go."

"Thank you, Sakura," Kakashi said, and he, Sakura, and even Sasuke, walked to the hospital of Konoha.

* * *

**A/N – So, how did you like Sasuke's secret place? I know it's not as good as I made it out to be, but it grows iomportant later on, trust me! XD Well, I hope I can update this story once more before I go back to school! Well, until the next chapter, so long, and please review!**


	8. What is a Mother?

**A/N - Okay, I hope you guys are still reading! XD Haha, anyway, enjoy this newest chapter of Do As You're Told.**

* * *

**Do As You're Told**

**Chapter Seven: What is a Mother?**

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura walked together into the hospital of Konoha and went up to the front desk. A young girl was sitting at it typing on a computer, but she stopped when she saw the three approaching.

"May I help you?" The girl asked.

"Yes, we were hoping to get a medical-nin to examine her eye," Kakashi spoke gesturing to Sakura.

"Alright," The girl said and she picked up the phone.

After a moment, she place the phone back down and walked around to the three with a clipboard and pen.

"Let's see, what seems to be the problem with her eye," The receptionist asked.

"...I can't see out of it..." Sakura answered.

The girl looked up and studied Sakura for a moment, she then place her clipboard and pen on the desk, and approached Sakura.

"Hmm," The girl said as she examined Sakura's eye.

The girl covered Sakura's good eye with her hand, "Can you see my face?"

"No."

"Can you see any light?"

"I think I can..."

"Hmm, alright," The girl said, taking her hand away from Sakura's eye, "Come this way."

The girl lead Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke, through a pair of swinging doors, and down a long hallway. She brought them to a room that had a bed and a few chairs, and a dresser. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, and Kakashi and Sasuke sat in the chairs beside it.

"The doctor will be here in a moment," The girl said, and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around herself, she began to feel scared. She didn't want to know if she's ever regain the sight in her eye. Also, Sakura knew they were going to ask her what happened, about how her eye got hurt. Sakura didn't want to tell them, because they'd take her away from her mother.

Sakura knew no one would understand why she'd want to stay with her mother after everything she's put her through. Sakura just simply wanted to stay with her mother forever. She didn't want to leave her, she didn't want her mother to get in trouble because of what she'd done. Afterall, her mother was her mother, and she was her mother's daughter. A daughter is suppose to obey her mother, without question...right? A daughter is bound by a contract of birth to her mother.

"Hello, and how are we today?"

Sakura plummeted from her thoughts and looked around. She saw that a young male had come into the room, wearing a doctor's coat.

"This visit is for Sakura, here," Kakashi explained to the doctor, standing up and motioning to Sakura.

"Ahh, Kakashi-san, I haven't seen you in a while," The doctor said, "How are you?"

"I said this visit is for Sakura, Takitsu-san" Kakashi said.

"Hmmm...still hate hospitals, huh?" The doctor said as he approached Sakura, but his eyes glanced over to Sasuke, "And who might you be?"

"This is Sasuke," Kakashi said, "Sakura's eye has been injured, and she's lost the sight in it."

"Hmm," Takitsu said, as he tilted Sakura's head so the light of the room shined into it.

"Well?" Kakashi pressed.

"Give me a moment to do my work, Kakashi," Takitsu said, "You wouldn't want me to give a false diagnosis, would you?"

Kakashi glanced away, then back, "No."

"Well, then, why don't you be like your student their and be quiet for a few minutes," Takitsu said.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and saw that his eyes were focused on the ground, but they didn't seem to be in focus.

Kakashi sighed and fell silent.

"Um...doctor-san?" Sakura spoke quietly.

"Yes?" Takitsu said, "And it's Takitsu."

"Oh, well, Takitsu-san," Sakura said in a small voice, "What is a mother?"

Takitsu who had been focusing on Sakura's injured eye, suddenly studied her whole face, "What?"

"A mother...what exactly is a mother?"

Takitsu looked around the room at Kakashi and Sasuke and found them looking half surprised, half sad.

Takitsu looked back at Sakura and spoke, "A mother is someone who has bore a child."

"I knew you'd say something like that," Sakura said looking to the ground sadly; the doctor took on a look of puzzlement.

"Is that what you read in all those medical textbooks?" Sakura asked.

"Well, yes, but it's a wide known fact that that's what a mother is," The doctor explained, "That's why it's in those textbooks."

"So, anyone can be mother?" Sakura asked.

The doctor blinked, "Why do you ask?"

Sakura didn't answer.

The doctor took a moment to study Sakura's face once again, "Well, I suppose that's true, that anyone could be a mother...well except a father."

The doctor laughed at his joke as he tried to break the serious mood that had come to the room. No one joined him, in laughing, and he stopped aburtly.

"If what you say is true," Sakura said, "Then what about adoptive mothers? They didn't bare the child, but the child calls them mother. Is that not right? Is that wrong? Are they not a mother?"

The doctor looked completely preplexed now, "Well, no, they are still mothers'."

"So, then is what those medical textbooks say a lie?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." The doctor said.

"WHAT IS IT THEN!?" Sakura shouted, the doctor looked shocked at her sudden outburst.

"What is a mother...a real mother?" Sakura asked, her voice small.

"Before I answer that question," Takitsu said, "Mind telling me why you want to know so badly?"

Sakura was silent.

"Are you having trouble at home, with your mother, prehaps," Takistu asked.

Again, Sakura was silent.

The doctor looked Sakura up and down, and only stopped when someone addressed him.

"Takitsu-san, if you'd just say how Sakura's eye is," Kakashi said.

Takistu looked over at Kakashi, with an almost knowing expression, that looked extremely sad, "Very well."

"Hmmm," Takitsu said to Sakura, "You'll need some antibiotics, and you'll need to keep that eye covered. Either with a patch, or some bandages."

Sakura's eyes widened, as she stared at the doctor, "At all times?"

"Yes, of course, otherwise, dirt could get in it and infect it," The doctor explained.

Kakashi sighed, he knew what Sakura was worried about. If she had to wear a patch or bandage on her eye, her mom, and Iyashii were sure to scold her for it, for it was proof that she had gone to a doctor.

"Is there a problem?" The doctor asked.

Kakashi then realized that the whole room had gone completely silent.

"No!" Sakura spoke up quickly, "It's fine, um...just give me the stuff."

"Well, you'll have to pick the medicne up at the pharmacy," Takitsu said, "But I can supply you with a few bandages and patches."

The doctor took the items out of a drawer of a desser in the room and handed them to Sakura who took them silently.

"And here..." The doctor said writing on a piece of paper and handing it to Sakura, "Is a prescription for the medicine."

"...thank you," Sakura spoke quietly.

"You're welcome," The doctor said.

The three soon left the room, and were back out on the streets of Konoha. Sakura walked with no idea where she was going, as her mind tried to think of what she should do.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, "Why don't we go find Naruto, and then go see the Hokage?"

"I not telling the Hokage," Sakura said flatly.

"I know, I know, though I don't know why you won't," Kakashi said, "But I was thinking that we should take Tsunade-sama up on the vacation she'd offered us a few weeks back."

Sakura stopped and looked up at Kakashi, "...yeah, I think we could all use a vacation."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sakura," Kakashi said, "So, shall we go get Naruto?"

"But, Kakashi Sensei? It's three o'clock in the morning," Sakura pointed out, "...and I still haven't gone home yet."

"Good!" Sasuke spat, "Sakura, the fact that you actually asked someone what a mother is, means you know what _your_ mother is doing isn't what a mother is _suppose_ to do!"

Sakura looked away, and Sasuke stepped closed to her. He'd tried to stay silent as long as he could, but this whole thing with Sakura's mother and Iyashii was really starting to piss him off.

"Okay, enough you two," Kakashi said, taking hold of Sasuke's shoulder to stop him, "I have a feeling Naruto's wide wake, so how about we pay him a visit, and see?"

The two students looked at each other then nodded to Kakashi.

* * *

**A/N – Well, that's this chapter over and done. Please review!**


	9. Going Camping

**A/N - AHHHH! I've had this chapter done for, like, EVER! I never posted it though! I'm so sorry! Please forgive! ...otherwise I will not right one more word in this story...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, after this chapter is posted for ONE WEEK my name will be changing from Sasukegirl to Soul Of Manga.**

* * *

**Do As You're Told**

**Chapter Seven: Going Camping**

_"Sakura," Kakashi said, "Why don't we go find Naruto, and then go see the Hokage?"_

_"I not telling the Hokage," Sakura said flatly._

_"I know, I know, though I don't know why you won't," Kakashi said, "But I was thinking that we should take Tsunade-sama up on the vacation she'd offered us a few weeks back."_

_Sakura stopped and looked up at Kakashi, "...yeah, I think we could all use a vacation."_

_"I couldn't agree with you more, Sakura," Kakashi said, "So, shall we go and get Naruto?"_

_"But, Kakashi Sensei? It's three o'clock in the morning," Sakura pointed out, "...and I still haven't gone home yet."_

_"Good!" Sasuke spat, "Sakura, the fact that you actually asked someone what a mother is, means you know what your mother is doing isn't what a mother is suppose to do!"_

_Sakura looked away, and Sasuke stepped closed to her. He'd tried to stay silent as long as he could, but this whole thing with Sakura's mother and Iyashii was really starting to piss him off._

_"Okay, enough you two," Kakashi said, taking hold of Sasuke's shoulder to stop him, "I have a feeling Naruto's wide wake, so how about we pay him a visit, and see?"_

_The two students looked at each other then nodded to Kakashi._

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura reached Naruto's in due time and they walked up to his apartment door, and Kakashi knocked. After about fifteen minutes of waiting they heard Naruto say he was coming, the door then opened to reveal a half naked Naruto, his waist down covered by only a pale yellow towel.

"Eeeek!" Sakura screeched, quickly turning and hiding herself in Sasuke's shirt.

"Ahh, Sakura!" Sasuke said, surprised by her sudden lunge at him, he recovered and turned on Naruto, "GET SOME FUCKIN' CLOTHES ON YOU IDIOT!"

"Jeez, pardon me," Naruto said in annoyance, walking away from the door, and down the hall, "No one usually visits me this late, so, I thought it was an emergency."

"Whatever," Sasuke said walking inside, with Sakura glued to his chest; Kakashi followed, closing the door behind him.

Once Naruto changed into some clothes, Sakura detatched herself from Sasuke and looked around, and the first thing her emerald eyes fell on was Naruto's old boombox. Her eyes stayed locked on it, and everyone in the room soon noticed that fact.

"Want some music on?" Naruto asked, "I can put the radio on, I don't have any good Cd's."

"Can I play one of mine?" Sakura asked, her eyes not leaving the boombox.

"You have Cd's with you?" Naruto asked; Sakura nodded, and so Naruto told her to go ahead and play it.

Sakura dived at the boom box, and her eyes, for the first time, in a long time, sparkled with happiness. From her pocket she pulled out a Cd that Tenten had burned for her. She popped it in, as Naruto talked with Kakashi, and Sasuke, about what was going on.

"Naruto, it's not working!" Sakura cried, picking up the boombox from the table.

"It's old, so it takes a while to come on," Naruto said, apologetically.

Sakura placed the boombox on the table it had been on, and waited anxiously for it to start up.

"So, you want to cash in the offer the Hokage gave us, for a vacation, so that Sakura, can get her eye healed up, without getting found out by her Mom, or Iyashii?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"That's the plan," Kakashi confirmed.

"And a good plan at that." Naruto said, "So, where the heck is she going to go tonight?"

"One of our places, I suppose," Sasuke said, as much as he had already prepared to take Sakura in for the night, he had things that were making him hope someone else would offer to take her instead.

Music suddenly filled the room, and everyone turned to look as Sakura rocked her body to the beat of it, but they quickly fell into talk once more.

"What the hell kind of song is that?" Sasuke asked, who had never held an interest for music.

"I think it's Iris," Naruto said, "By the Goo Goo Dolls, I've heard it on the radio a few times."

"What kind of song is-"

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi looked at each other, as Sakura's voice sang along with the Cd.

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_Your the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

Everyone's expression saddened significantly at the line just sung.

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life,_

_And sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

The three males walked over to stand closer to Sakura, who saw them and paused the song, "Too loud?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, it's just very...you have a very nice voice, Sakura. Please, keep going."

Sakura blushed slightly at the comment, and she slowly flicked the song back on, and began to sing once more.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Naruto quietly sat down beside Sakura on the ground, and closed his eyes to her voice, mixing with the Cd. Sasuke, and Kakashi, took a seat on the sofa.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies,_

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know your alive._

Naruto opened one eye to look over at Sakura, he was a bit worried that that last line held something behind it.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

As the long intro started, Naruto could see tears slipping from Sakura eyes, and he could hear them in her voice, but they made her voice seem real. It made it seem like she was talking about her very own life. Naruto had a feeling she was escaping, she was running, far far away. By means of the lyrics in the song. That's why she seemed so oblivious to her own tears, that she just let fall freely down her cheeks, and fall off with sad elegance.

Naruto glanced over to the two on the couch, and they seemed to have noticed her tears as well. They all sighed as they realized how much Sakura was needing help, and how much she wanted the situation to come to an end. The one other thing that her voice told them as she sang, was the reason she woudn't tell anyone why she was being treated in the way that she was.

_She doesn't think they'll, understand,_ The three thought in unison, _she thinks that no one, will be, on her side._

"Man, this is weird," Sakura laughed, still unaware of the tears on her cheeks, she smiled to Naruto and asked, "Naruto, sing the rest with me, pretty please?"

Naruto stared.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Sakura's eyes sparkled more and more, as her excitment grew.

Naruto sighed, and he closed his eyes, and gave a small nod to Sakura, "Okay, you win, Sakura."

Sakura giggled, "Ready?"

Naruto took a breath, and nodded once more, "Yup."

Sakura tapped her foot, and counted down the beats to when the words started again, "3-2-1."

_I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Sakura laughed, and so did Naruto. Naruto was beginning to understand why Sakura found such an escape in music. It was so full of emotion, no matter what the lyrics were, the power behind them could draw on any emotion that the singer was enveloped by. Sakura's saddness, Naruto's loneliness.

_I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

Naruto stopped, and let Sakura sing the last line alone.

_I just want you to know who I am._

Sakura quietly fade her voice to nothing, and sighed as the feeling of the song lingered in her mind. She wished she could just live where there was no one around. Not her mother, Iyashii, she didn't even want Sasuke, Naruto, or Kakashi around her. She wanted to be alone, because if she was alone, no one could ever hurt her. No could ever make her feel so helpless, and unloved, unwanted.

"Sakura," Naruto's voice spoke to her, "Are you alright?"

Sakura looked over at him, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know," Naruto said, and he brushed his finger against Sakura's tear streaked cheek, "Maybe I'm talking about those tears."

"Oh!" Sakura placed her hand to her cheek and felt the tears, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for it," Naruto laughed, trying raise Sakura's spirits.

Sakura smiled, and gave a half-hearted laugh, "Yeah."

For the next half an hour, they all discussed the plan of going on vacation.

"Where should we go!?" Naruto exclaimed in excitment.

"I want to swim!" Sakura giggled, her mind forgetting why she was wanting to go on this vacation.

"Then, how about the beach?" Kakashi put forth a suggestion.

"No, there's nothing BUT swiming at the beach..." Naruto protested, and then an idea struck him, "Hey! How about camping? We can go where there's a lake, so Sakura can swim, but there's a bizillion other things to do on a camping trip, so Sasuke and I can find something to do, too!"

"Camping, huh?" Kakashi asked quietly, as he thought over the idea, and then he looked around at his students, "What do you guys think?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled, "Yeah, camping would be so fun!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever."

Kakashi laughed a little at Sasuke predictable reaction, and he then annouced, "Camping it is."

* * *

**A/N – Well, that's this chapter over and done, which was teachnically done a LONG time ago...but, whatever. Now, REMEMBER AFTER A WEEK OF THIS CHAPTER BEING POSTED, I SHALL NO LONGER BE Ssasukegirl, instead I shall have the name Soul Of Manga.**


End file.
